Storm
:Looking for another article with the name Storm? Check out the Storm disambiguation page. Storm is a mutant and the co-leader of the X-Men. She hails from Africa and is a mutant that, as her name implies, is able to control the weather. History Early life As a child Ororo Munroe was born and raised in Africa. At a young age Ororo was in a building when it collapsed and trapped her under rubble. This event gave Ororo a life long fear of small spaces. Ororo later moved to Tanzania, Africa. Years later in Tanzania a woman named Shani gave birth to a baby boy. However, the baby was born not breathing. Ororo gave the baby CPR and was able to save his life. Shani then named the child, MjNari and made Ororo his godmother. While Shani was recovering from the pregnancy Ororo cared for MjNari and became like a second mother to him. A few years later Ororo left Africa to go to America. Ororo around this time had reconnected with Charles Xavier and he invited her to be a student at his mutant school and become a member of his X-Men. Ororo accepted Xavier's offer and she headed for America. When Ororo joined the X-Men she took the code name, Storm. As a teenager MjNari learned that he was a mutant himself and he could run at super speed. Later life Becoming leader of the Morlocks While in a Danger Room session Storm got trapped in a small place and her claustrophobia kicked in. Storm lost control of her powers and fainted. When Storm awoke she told Professor X that because of her claustrophobia she would be unable to lead the X-Men. However, Professor X told Storm that when the time come she may not have a choice. Scott Summers and Jean Grey were later captured by a group of mutants called the Morlocks. Jean was able to send Professor X a distress message telepathically. Professor X found their location and sent the X-Men to rescue them. When the X-Men arrived they fought the Morlocks. Callisto, leader of the Morlocks, then ordered her people to kill the X-Men one by one until Scott agreed to marry her. However, Storm challenged Callisto for leadership of the Morlocks. Storm said that if Callisto refused she would lose the respect of her people. Storm was able to defeat Callisto but refused to kill her because according to Storm "killing is not the X-Men way." Storm then became the new leader of the Morlocks and told the Morlocks that they no longer had to live underground and that they were welcome at the Xavier Mansion. However, Annalee, one of the Morlocks, told Storm that because they were so different there would be no way they could live on the surface. However, the Morlocks said that when and if normal humans accept mutants they might take Storm up on her offer. Storm then told the Morlocks that until that day come Callisto would rule in her place. Genosha When Cyclops caught Gambit saying there was an island named Genosha and they welcomed mutants he believe it was an unproven rumor and shouted at Gambit to stop spreading rumors. However, Gambit told Cyclops that Genosha really did welcome mutants. Professor X decided to send Storm, Gambit and Jubilee to investigate Genosha. When the three X-Men arrived at Genosha everything seemed fine and it looked as if mutants really were welcome there. However, their room at the resort was attacked by an army and a Sentinel. Storm, Gambit, and Jubilee were then taken prisoner. Storm and the other mutants that were taken prisoner had special collars placed around their necks these collars negated their mutant powers but could be switched on and off by the guards. The guards told the mutants that the collars would be turned off so they could use their power to build a dam, but would be turned on if they tried to escape. The instant the guards switched off the collars Storm used her mutant powers to attack them. However, the guards switched the collars back on and negated Storm's power. Storm was then captured by a Sentinel. The leader of the Sentinels, Bolivar Trask, ordered the Sentinel to kill Storm. However, Gambit spoke up and said Storm could use her power to make it rain so the lake would fill up with water. Storm was then placed in a small cell called "the Box" which made her have a panic attack because of her claustrophobia. Gambit later returned and freed Jubilee and Storm from the box. When Gambit was able to remove her collar Storm helped the other mutants fight off the Sentinels. Storm then used her power to create a giant storm which destroyed the dam. Storm, Gambit, and Jubilee then left Genosha. Hospitalized Storm was once injured during a fight with the mutant hate group, the Friends of Humanity. Storm was then taken to the hospital but she quickly recovered. Return of the Shadow King Several years after his battle with Professor X, the Shadow King was able to break free from the astral plane and possessed the body of Storm's god-son, MjNari. The computers at the Xavier Mansion detected a strange energy coming from Africa. Storm realized that NjNari was in danger and she and Rogue left for Africa. When Storm and Rogue arrived in Africa they learned that the Shadow King had escaped the astral plane and had possessed MjNari's body. Shadow King told Storm to meet him on the top of Mount Kilimanjaro. Storm told Rogue to stay at the village and she flew off to meet Shadow King. However, Rogue knew Storm would need help so she followed her. When Storm arrived at Mount Kilimanjaro, Shadow King told her that he would leave MjNari alone if she agreed to be his host body. Shadow King planned on possessing Storm's body she he could use her powers to rebuild his empire. Rogue tried to get Storm to rethink what she was doing. However, Shadow King went into Storm's body and possessed her. Shadow King then planned on using Storm's powers to force all the criminals in Cairo, Egypt to work for him. Storm still had some control over her body and started to fly into space knowing that both her and the Shadow King would perish. As the became thin Shadow King left Storm's body because he didn't want to die. Storm passed out from a lack of oxygen but Rogue grabbed Storm before she could hit the ground. MjNari then revealed to Storm and Rogue that he could see the opening to the astral plane which was located in Mount Kilimanjaro. MjNari then tricked Shadow King into going into the astral plane and the doorway closed sealing trapping him there. After defeating the Shadow King, Storm and Rogue returned to Westchester, New York. Garokk Sometime later Storm and the X-Men went to the Savage Land and defeated Mister Sinister and Sauron. Several months later the natives to the Savage Land were able to retake control of their home and defeat Sauron. However, before Sauron could be killed he was saved by a woman named Zaladane who was the High Priestess of the sun god, Garrok. Zaladane then took Sauron to a jet plane which allowed Sauron to escape the Savage Land and go to New York City. When Sauron arrived in New York he attacked the X-Men and was able to kidnap Storm and bring her back to the Savage Land. As Sauron returned to the Savage Land he brought Storm to Zaladane. Sauron then used his mind control powers to force Storm to unleash the full force of her powers. However, while this happened Sauron was able to absorb Storm's energy. The other X-Men knew Sauron was taking Storm to the Savage Land so they flew there in the Blackbird to rescue her. When the X-Men arrived they fought and defeated Sauron. However, Zaladane unleashed Storm on the Savage Land. At this time Storm had been affected by Sauron's mind control causing her to lose control of her powers. With Storm no longer in control of her own power she began to create destructive storms all over the Savage Land. However, all of this was part of Garrok's plan. As Storm used her power Garrok fed on her power and began to grow stronger. Spider-Man When Spider-Man learned that he was mutating into some kind of creature he went to the Xavier Mansion to ask Professor X to cure him. As Spider-Man arrived at the mansion he was surrounded by the X-Men who captured him for trespassing. Storm then asked Spider-Man why he came to the mansion. However, Spider-Man answered that it was not her business. Spider-Man then webbed up the X-Men and ran off. As Storm and the X-Men escaped the webbing they learned that Spider-Man had entered the Danger Room and that Gambit accidentally left it on with the Deadly Sentinels program running. As the X-Men broke into the Danger Room they helped Spider-Man defeat the Sentinels. Storm even created a lightning storm that managed to take out the Sentinels. Jean Grey then rushed to the control room and shut down the Danger Room. Storm was present when Spider-Man talked to Professor X about a cure for his mutation. However, Xavier told Spider-Man that that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. After hearing this Spider-Man left the mansion. Beast followed Spider-Man and told him that a man named Herbert Landon was working on a cure for mutations and that he should see if he could help him. As Spider-Man left Beast was attacked by guards working for Herbert Landon and captured. When Wolverine learned of Beast's disappearance he tracked Spider-Man to the Brand Corporation and confronted him. After a brief fight Spider-Man and Beast teamed up to find him. They eventually tracked Beast to a laboratory and saved him but in the process Herbert Landon fell in to a vat of chemicals and mutated into a giant monster. Landon then broke out of the Brand Corporation and headed into New York City. Storm and the X-Men quickly learned of this and soon arrived to help Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Beast defeat Landon. After Landon grabbed Genevieve and began to climb a building. Storm flew over to Landon and created a lightning storm that shocked him. Landon then dropped Genevieve but she was rescued by Gambit. Spider-Man and Beast then used the equipment on the Blackbird to drain Landon of his energy and turn back into a human. The X-Men then thanked Spider-Man for his help and returned to the Xavier Mansion. Secret Wars Arkon Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Because of Senator Robert Kelly's strong anti-mutant stance he was targeted for assassination by Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique shapeshifted into Gambit and assassinated him in that form. Even though Senator Kelly's death was the result of one mutant all mutants were blamed. After Senator Kelly's death a mutant control law was passed and the U.S. government built an army of Sentinels. The Sentinels then began to hunt down mutants all over the country. Some mutants attempted to fight back. However, the survivors were placed in detention camps where the mutants were killed. However, the Sentinels went out of control and began to target normal humans as well. Sentinels ruled the future where they would either kill mutants on the spot or capture them and take them to detention camps to be killed. Storm was killed in the year 2021. However, this timeline was erased when the X-Men saved Senator Kelly's life. Age of Apocalypse Powers and weaknesses Powers Storm's mutant power allows her to manipulate the weather. She can control the creation of rain, snow, sleet, fog, hail, and lightning. She can create hurricane-force winds or lower the temperature around her to freezing point and below. Storm is also able to fly. When Storm's powers are in use her eyes are totally white. Weaknesses Storm has an intense fear of small spaces. Storm's powers a closely tied to her emotions. If Storm loses control of her temper she will also lose control of her power and unwillingly create devastating storms. In the comics Storm’s African tribe was primitave and did not know of the existence of mutants. Because of this when her tribe learned that Storm could control the weather they worshiped her as a goddess. Storm was in a long-term relationship with Forge and later fell in love with, and married the king of the African nation, Wakanda, T’Challa, also known as the superhero, Black Panther. Storm's god-son, MjNari, was an original character created for X-Men: The Animated Series. He had no counterpart in the comics. In television In X-Men: Evolution, Storm was given a nephew called Evan Daniels. Evan Daniels was a mutant that could produce bone spikes from his body. When Daniels joined the X-Men he took the name Spyke. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *The Unstoppable Juggernaut *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse *Days of Future Past, Part I *Days of Future Past, Part II *The Final Decision *Til Death Do Us Part, Part I *Til Death Do Us Part, Part II *Whatever It Takes *Red Dawn *Time Fugitives, Part I *Time Fugitives, Part II *A Rogue's Tale *Mojovision *Reunion, Part I *Reunion, Part II *Out of the Past, Part I (Mentioned only) *The Phoenix Saga, Part I: Sacrifice *The Phoenix Saga, Part II: The Dark Shroud *The Phoenix Saga, Part III: Cry of the Banshee *The Phoenix Saga, Part IV: The Starjammers *The Phoenix Saga, Part V: Child of Light *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part I 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green Trivia *While casting Storm in X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like Amanda Donohoe, the Jamaican nurse on the television series, Trapper John, M.D. *Storm was voiced by three different actresses in X-Men: The Animated Series. :*An unknown actress was originally cast as Storm. The actress was white. After recording her lines the producers of X-Men: The Animated Series felt that it would be in bad taste to have a white woman voice their only prominent black character so she was fired. :*Iona Morris was then re-cast in the role of Storm. Morris re-recorded all the lines of the original actress and voiced Storm through all of season one and seven episodes from season two. Unlike the rest of the X-Men cast who were Canadian, Morris was American. Unlike Canadian voice actors, American voice actors get paid residuals when their work is re-run on television. To avoid paying Morris residuals she was re-cast. :*Alison Sealy-Smith, a Canadian actress, was then cast in the role of Storm. Aside from starring in new episodes of X-Men: The Animated Series, Smith dubbed over all of Iona Morris's lines. ::*Catherine Disher originally auditioned for the role of Storm but ended up voicing Jean Grey. *In the comics Storm weighs 145 lbs. *In the comic book series, X-Men '92, which is a continuation of X-Men: The Animated Series, it was revealed that Storm use to be in a relationship with Count Dracula. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters